1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for watercraft and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for launching a watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for launching watercraft have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,404 dated Dec. 21, 1965, DeJong disclosed a mooring device having a pole associated therewith. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0071185 dated Apr. 17, 2003, Casapulla disclosed a flag pole holder for a trailer hitch. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,945 dated Aug. 16, 2005, Tebo, Jr. disclosed a boat docking aid. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,514 dated Dec. 24, 1996, Yuscavage disclosed a mooring device. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,907 dated Apr. 2, 1991, Roach, et al., disclosed a boat hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,643 dated May 28, 1985, Harris disclosed a handle for extending the reach of a rope. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,346 dated Jan. 21, 1975, Pina disclosed a boat docking tool. While these methods for launching a watercraft may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.